A Ninjago Halloween
by Frosti1212
Summary: The ninja have a Halloween they will never forget! Rated T cause i'm paranoid


A.N: Grrr I KNOW I should be working on The Little Green Hero but I have, like, MASSIVE writers block. :P In the meantime, I came up with this Halloween fic! Hope you like it! Only one chapter, enjoy! J

**No one's POV:**

It was a crisp, fall day in Ninjago, almost a year after the final battle. The warm autumn sunshine covered the land in light. Our 5 ninjas and Sensei were on the Destiny's Bounty, having an average day. Until our favorite Samurai came up with a genius idea…

The ninja and Nya, along with Sensei were in the game room. The gang was watching Jay and Kai play _Fist to Face 2_, and they were neck-and-neck. "Come on! For once Kai I wanna beat you!" "In your dreams, Jay. This is my game!" And he was proven correctly when the GAME OVER signal flashed on the screen. "HOW DO YOU DO THAT?" screeched Jay. "Natural talent" gloated Kai. With a huff, Jay then questioned: "Alright, who's next?" "That would be me" stated Lloyd. "Pass me the controller." The 2 ninja were about to begin when the group heard: "We're back!"

Everyone barreled into the bridge. "Oy vey. There are so many Halloween decorations in town, its creepy" stated the former dark lord. "Oh yeah, I forgot Halloween was next week! My favorite holiday!" exclaimed Lloyd "You just like it because of the candy" pointed out Zane. "Point taken."

Kai smiled, a pleasant memory coming back to him. "Nya, you always threw the best parties! When me and Nya were kids, she and I would have a party at our house. All the neighborhood kids would come, and it was AWESOME!" "You know guys, I still have a lot of the decorations left over, why not throw a party here? Besides, the day before Halloween was when Lloyd won the final battle." Smiles waved over the room. "Sounds like fun!" stated Jay. "Why not, we all could use a break" declared the ninja of earth. "I'm in! One hundred percent!" a joyful Lloyd said. The adults exchanged glances. "We're in" they all said simultaneously.

"Wait, I'm confused." All eyes turned to Zane. "What's Halloween?" Lloyd smiled. "Halloween started in Ireland. People dressed up in costumes to ward off evil spirits. Nowadays people dress up in scary costumes and go door-to-door getting candy, and throw parties along with it." Now caught up, Zane knew what he wanted to do. "Thank you for the clarification Lloyd. I'm in!"

Jay, an idea coming to him, grinned. "What do you guys say to a little friendly competition to spice things up?" Lloyd, intrigued, asked: "Such as…." "Well, how about on Halloween night, we see which one of us gets the most amount of candy? The winner gets…ummm…back me up?" "The high score on _Fist to Face 2_, and all of our other video games" suggested Kai, quite pleased with himself for coming up with this. The 5 ninjas smiled. In unison they all said: "Deal!" Jay smirked. "Then may the best man-" Nya then loudly cleared her throat. "-or women win!" And with that, everyone planned what they will do on Halloween night….

**Still nobody's POV:**

A few days later, our heroes were coming up with the best costume ideas. Cole, however, was just plain clueless on what to be. _Think Cole, think! What is something really scary, something that will blow everyone away!? _As the tv blared in the background, Cole sighed heavily in frustration. A commercial then came on for a classic horror movie. When it was over, Cole had a massive light bulb moment. "Perfect" he stated as he bounded out of the room.

Meanwhile, Kai was playing video games alone. _Ugh. Halloween costume…Halloween costume…think!_ The GAME OVER screen flashed as Kai growled. As the game asked if he would like to play again, Sensei Wu came in. "Hello Kai. Decided what you will be for Halloween yet? The ninja of fire sighed. "No, not yet. Since I was something different every year for Halloween since I was a little kid, I'm low on options." Sensei smiled at his frustrated pupil. "Well, what is something that resembles you? Reminds you of yourself? Perhaps a memory or experience you had will give you an idea." Kai pondered this, as an idea slowly took shape. He grinned. "I think I have an idea. Thanks Sensei!" Then the residential hot-head raced out of the room.

The Ultimate Spinjitzu master paced on the main deck, deep in thought. Truth be told, he hasn't celebrated Halloween officially. Not since he went to his boarding school. But those so very few Halloweens brought back good memories. Lloyd wandered aimlessly around the ship, looking for inspiration, when he ended up at the bridge. As he sat in a chair, swinging his legs, an object caught his eye. It was a copy of his favorite movie, which he received for his most recent birthday last month. The movie reminded Lloyd vividly of his own life, the battle of good and evil. But, he still thoroughly enjoyed it, and he loved the story. The image of his favorite character on the cover gave him the inspiration he needed.

Zane walked around Ninjago City, looking at the many decorations that covered the apartment buildings and street corners. _Halloween, what should I dress up as? Just days ago I didn't even know it existed._ A costume store caught his eye, and he stepped in. As he browsed, nothing really stood out to him, until he saw a costume tucked away in the corner. It was simple, classic, his size (which was especially important) and rather scary. Garmadon told stories of how he ruled this army, and it always fascinated him. Zane grabbed the costume from the rack and bolted to checkout.

The ninja of lightning strolled casually into the bedroom he shared with his girlfriend, rather startled to see her in the room with a large bag. "Hey Jay! I got our costumes!" She pulled them out of the bag. Since they were a couple, the pair agreed on having matching costumes. Jay grinned ear-to-ear when he saw them. "Those are awesome!" Nya, happy her boyfriend liked them, handed him his and put her's in the closet. "We're gonna look great" she declared.

**Halloween night, still nobody's POV**

Nya and Jay were putting the finishing touches on the Bounty, pleased at how it looked. Black and orange streamers trailed all over the ship. On the table in the bridge were jack-o-lanterns, each carved with the face of all 9 residents on the ship. Scary music was playing, and Jay put up fake cobwebs and spiders.

It was decided to make the candy contest fairer, there will be 3 teams, and whichever team got the most candy will have all the member's names on the scoreboard. But first, everybody's costumes will be revealed.

Jay was dressed as a count, with a scary looking tux, mask and crazy hair. Nya was dressed as a countess, with similar decorations, but she was wearing a dress. "Hey, you guys dressed yet?" questioned Jay. He, Nya, Garmadon, Misako and Sensei were all waiting in the bridge for the others so they can set out. Garmadon and Misako were dressed as Frankenstein and Frankenstein's bride, and Sensei was dressed as Indiana Jones, an idea from his nephew. "I'm ready, you wanna see?" asked Cole. "Yeah! Show us!" called Nya. Cole came out, dressed as the headless horseman. "Whoa. Awesome costume dude!" Cole had the basic rider's jacket, purposely torn up and covered with fake blood. On his head he put a hat that looked like a jack-o-lantern. "Thanks, I got the idea from a commercial. Took forever to find the fake blood." "Well it looks great!" elaborated Jay. "I have finished putting on my costume. Care to look?" Zane then came out, dressed as a skeleton. It was a matching outfit, with a mask, top and bottoms with bone markings all over. "Certainly realistic Zane. Nice job" commented Garmadon. "Lloyd and I are ready!" Kai and Lloyd then appeared, with Lloyd dressed as Luke Skywalker from Star Wars, and Kai as a fireman. "Check it out, I found a lightsaber too!" The chosen one then pulled out a fake green lightsaber that was strapped to his back. "Great costume sweetie" Misako stated. "Well, look what I got" Kai mischievously said. And with that, he pulled out a squirt gun and began firing at Jay. "HEY HEY HEY WATCH THE SUIT!" screeched the now soaking wet count. "This baby's gonna come in handy" he said.

"Alrighy then. Now that everyone's ready, let's split up into teams of 3" Jay hurriedly commanded, as he was anxious to get candy. A few minutes later, the teams were ready. Garmadon, Misako and Lloyd were one team, as well as Kai, Jay and Nya. That left Cole, Zane and Sensei. "Ok. Now…TRICK OR TREAT!" All the teams scrambled for their bags and sprinted out of the bounty. Little did they know, they had a surprise waiting for them.

"Alright team, what's the game plan?" asked Garmadon. He looked at his wife and son, as they thought about this. "Maybe we could try Main Street? I know a lot of the clerks wanted to give out candy" suggested Lloyd. "Good idea son, let's go!" And so the family went into downtown, determined to be the winners.

"Ok. Now who has an idea of where to start?" asked Kai. The group were now in town square, panting and trying to catch their breath. "As a kid, I always went around the condominium community, they always give out a lot of candy" Jay managed to gasp out. "Do you know where it is from here?" asked Nya. "About a 5 minute walk uptown." "Then what are we waiting for?" Kai inquired. "Let's go!"

"Let's take a break" stated Zane as the group ran along the shore of the public beach. "Any ideas on where to go?" asked an out of breath Cole. "Well, we are right by a waterfront, and there are a lot of wealthy people that live around here. There's a good chance that they will be giving out loads of candy." With no one objecting to Zane's plan, Sensei stated: "Then we should go before other people could think of this"

It was about 4 hours later, and the Garmadon family had their bags filled almost to the top. "That was awesome!" declared Lloyd, trying to restrain himself from eating his stash. "I never expected us to get THIS much candy!" exclaimed Misako. "Well, we should go back to the Bounty before the town turns off the street lights" The excited family then started heading back to the ship.

"Wow, look at all this candy!" Kai, Jay and Nya were walking back from collecting candy, marveling at how much they got. "Told ya it was a good place!" "Yeah yeah mouth of lightning" grumbled Kai, hating it when he was right.

"Zane, your idea was brilliant!" exclaimed Cole as the team walked along the shore. "Thank you Cole, and based on how much candy we seem to have, it looks like we are going to win the contest!" On that happy note, the group continued heading back.

The Garmadons were the first to make it back. Lloyd was examining his bag, when he tripped a wire and a bucket of flour was dumped on his head. "WHAT THE HECK?!" he exclaimed as he tried to brush off the flour, to no avail. "Looks like someone wants to pull a prank" commented the confused former-dark lord. Lloyd walked over to the scene of the crime. "And this guy's going old school, this has been pulled on tv for years!" "Keep your guard up, there could be more" stated Misako.

With that said, Kai, Jay and Nya returned, surprised to see the chosen one covered with flour. "Whoa. Dude what happened to you?" inquired Jay, trying hard not to laugh. "Tripped a wire, someone or something's out to get us, or me, I have no idea." Nya was thinking about this. "Well, none of us knew about it, so it was probably one of the others."

"We're back and we are so gonna-"Cole was stopped abruptly when he saw Lloyd's state. "Ok I don't know how this happened, but I wish I did it cause it's hilarious!" "Tee hee" Lloyd mumbled. "Ugh I have flour in places NO ONE should have flour!" This statement just caused Cole to laugh even harder. "Why don't you go change clothes sweetie while we add up the candy" suggested Misako. "Let me know who won" grumbled the angry chosen one.

"Ok. That happened. Now let's count up our totals" said Cole, finally regaining his breath from laughing. After many minutes of counting…."HA! WE WON!' screamed Jay. "No! We did!" protested Cole. "It appears we have the same amount of candy" Zane glumly realized. "Wow. We are gonna have a long name for the high scores" Nya concluded.

Soon after, the teams feasted on their loot and listened to Halloween music. "Hey, Lloyd hasn't come back for a while" Jay pointed out with his mouth full of Skittles. "I'm sure he's fine" Zane calmly assured.

As soon as he finished saying that however, the lights went out. "JAY! Did you forget to pay the electric bill again?" an annoyed Kai asked. "N-n-no" Jay replied, scared out of his wits. After many minutes of eerie silence, the remainder of the group heard Lloyd's scream of terror. "Son! Are you ok?" asked Garmadon, now greatly worried for his child's safety. No reply. "Ok, now I'm scared" Cole moaned. "Does anyone see a flashlight?" questioned Sensei, also concerned for his nephew. "Found one!" called Nya. "Ok let's split up so we can find Lloyd. 4 groups of 2. Everyone pair up" commanded Cole, determined to find his missing teammate. With that, everyone set out to find Lloyd.

Kai and Sensei were searching on the upper deck. "I feel like I'm in a horror movie or something" whispered Kai to his teacher, trying to mask his fear. "I as well Kai" agreed Sensei, greatly worried about his young nephew. The pair heard movement across the deck. They both spun around. "Did you feel that?" asked Kai. Sensei nodded. "HEY BUDDY! SHOW YOURSELF SO I CAN SMACK YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD FOR UBDUCTING MY FRIEND!" Kai shouted. Silence. "OK NOW YOU ARE SO GONNA-"He never got to finish his sentence. Kai wasn't there. "KAI!" exclaimed Sensei, now angered and frightened for his pupil. When the old master knew the creature was gone, he sprinted back into the ship.

"This is creepy" stated Jay. He and Nya were cautiously moving along the hallways of the ship. Nya merely nodded, trying not to make any noise. Jay's hands were shaking, being scared out of his mind. The couple heard movement at the other end of the hallway. "Hello?" Jay whispered. "Jay, what do we do?" asked Nya, greatly frightened. "I don't know Nya but I think we should-"Silence. Jay was gone. "JAY!" shrieked Nya. When she received no response, she bolted out of the room.

When running away, Nya collided with Sensei. "Nya, have you seen Kai? I can't find him." "Kai's gone too? I can't find Jay!" Sensei gasped, now realizing what was happening. "Whoever is doing this is taking us out one by one!" "Has anyone seen Cole or Zane?" asked Misako, with her husband close behind. "Their gone too?" Nya asked. "We haven't seen them" replied Misako. "Ok, splitting up never worked. Let's stick together and try and find them" commanded Nya.

The group eventually ended up in the game room. Garmadon heard muffled screeching and followed the noise to the closet. When he opened the door, he found his son tied up with duct tape over his mouth. "Lloyd!" everyone shouted, relieved. Garmadon worked on uniting the rope while Sensei removed the duct tape. "Lloyd, who did this?" asked Sensei, relieved to find his nephew ok. "Sorry guys, I don't remember. I got knocked out." He was proven correct when Sensei noticed a large bruise on his nephew's forehead. When his father touched it, he winced. "Son, do you where the others are?" "I thought I heard Jay down the hall" he replied. "Let's go then" Misako anxiously said.

The group raced down the hall. The kidnapper was getting sloppy; they found Jay in a closet, but with the door open. After releasing him, Nya gave him a peck on the cheek. "Do you know who did this?" asked Nya. "Nope, he was dragging me to the closet, so I didn't see what he looked like." "Well at least you didn't get knocked out" commented Lloyd, now with a splitting headache. "Any idea where the others are?" Sensei questioned. "I think the rest of the guys are below deck" answered Jay. With that said, they set out.

Sure enough, that's where they were. Soon after, the group was freed, but no one knew who did it. Still, Lloyd was the only one who was struck unconscious. "That's not fair" he mumbled. "Thank goodness you all are alright" stated a relieved Sensei.

_"Not for long" _a voice said. Everyone stopped talking. "W-w-w-hos there?" asked a terrified green ninja. _"I…am your worst nightmare." _ No one knew what to do. Suddenly, a figure appeared before them, covered entirely in black, including its face. He slowly approached the ninja, backing them up in a corner, while the others stood watching, frozen in fear. Before the other could react, he brought out a frying pan and slammed it on the green ninja's head, same place as before. Lloyd fell limply to the floor unconscious. The last hit drew blood; a small but deep gash was on top of his now even bigger bruise. _"Now that he's out of the way, you are next." _ As quick as before, the others were now struck unconscious. "Hey! You can't do that!" called out Nya. _"Oh really? Happy Halloween ninja_." And with that, the figure disappeared out of sight.

The remainder of the team rushed over to tend to the unconscious ninja.

**A few hours later…**

Garmadon was tending to his son while Nya tended the other ninja. They were brought down to the sick bay, and now were lying on the beds with a washcloth on their foreheads and propped up with pillows. A groan was heard from Jay, and Nya rushed over to him. "Hey Nya." "Good to see you're up!" "Yeah I guess. " Nya helped him up and brought him to where the others were.

A few minutes later Lloyd started coming to. "Ow my aching head. What happened?" "Easy there son. The kidnapper, thing, knocked you and the others out cold." Garmadon sat down on the bed next to his son and gently placed a bandage on the cut on his forehead. Lloyd winced when he applied pressure. He handed Lloyd an icepack and led him out to the bridge.

Soon everyone was back in the bridge, eating candy and laughing. To lighten the mood, Kai brought out his squirt gun, and later on everyone was soaking wet.

"So, quick question, who was that guy?" asked Cole. "Guess we'll never find out" answered Lloyd, holding the icepack up to his head to ease the pain. "Yeah. It just bugs me that he got away with it." "Believe me, it bugs all of us" added Kai, who began squirting water at everyone. It was a Halloween nobody would ever forget.

**Elsewhere:**

_That's what you get ninja, for messing with me. Until next year. _The mystery figure lifted his cloak to reveal a long, skinny neck, purple reptilian skin with black and blue markings. His ice cold magenta eyes glistened in the cold autumn air. _I may be dead, but that doesn't mean I can cause harm to you. Happy Halloween. _And the figure disappeared into the night.

A.N: TADA! Did you guys like it? I know I did! It took FOREVER to come up with the costume ideas, but I like them. Anyways, review, and, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! J


End file.
